1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel coordinate rotation device, which rotates the coordinates of a touch panel provided on an image plane provided in a display.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 11-297451, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an information processing system has been used as a display means, an information retrieval means, etc. in public facilities and commercial areas. Moreover, an information processing device provided with an input system using a keyboard has been used. However, an information processing device provided with an input system using a touch panel can be easily used by people inexperienced with the information processing system; therefore, it is widely noticed. Furthermore, a keyboard area having a sufficient size for easy use is rarely provided in a compact information processing device which is so called xe2x80x9cportable information terminalxe2x80x9d; therefore, in general, a touch panel is provided in the compact information processing device, instead of the keyboard.
Under these circumstances, display controllers, which can rotate and display an image plane drafting on a display facing the user, has been commercialized. Accompanying the rotation of the image plane, an information process which can rotate a coordinate input by the use of a touch panel at an optional angle has been desired.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 06-171516 discloses a display device and an input device related to the touch panel coordinate rotation device. An object of the invention disclosed in this document is to provide a display device and an input device installed in a rotary unit, with which the reading of information is facilitated and the ease of operation is enhanced. However, this document merely discloses a device which can judge a rotation angle of the touch panel based on the motion amount of the rotary unit in the rotating direction. Therefore, it is impossible to judge the rotation angle of the touch panel when the rotary unit comprising the touch panel does not rotate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a touch panel coordinate rotation device, which can rotate the coordinates of a touch panel to a desired angle, when the rotary unit comprising the touch panel does not rotate.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a touch panel coordinate rotation device which is provided in a touch panel device comprising a touch panel provided on the image plane of a display device and a coordinate detecting device for detecting the touched position on the touch panel and outputting the coordinates of the touched position, comprising:
a memory device for storing a rotation angle of an image on the display device based on a standard angle; and
a coordinate calculating device for calculating new coordinates by rotating the coordinate output from the coordinate detecting device at the rotation angle stored in the memory device, when the rotation angle stored in the memory device is not 0.
In particular, it is preferable that the coordinate calculate device calculates the new coordinates using the following formulas:
Xxe2x80x2=X cos xcex8+Y sin xcex8
Yxe2x80x2=Y cos xcex8xe2x88x92X sin xcex8
wherein X and Y mean the coordinates output from the coordinate detecting device, Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 mean the coordinates output from the coordinate calculating device, and xcex8 means the rotation angle stored in the memory device.
According to the touch panel coordinate rotation device of the present invention, it is possible to rotate the coordinates of a touch panel to a desired angle when the rotary unit comprising the touch panel does not rotate.